An Angel's Journey
by MusicsFreedom
Summary: Angel's parents were never around for her, so she decides to make them worry. Cutting through the forest she goes to stay witha friend. Little does she know she will meet a man she only dreamed about. KuramaxOC
1. Angel's Delema

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, but I do own Angel and her parents! (yea me!) Btw, this story will be co-written by SandyInuyasha13 and southernreb629, but the first chapter was just me, so tell me what you think.  
  
thinking "talking"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shinning brightly into Angel's room, though the curtains were drawn. I

never liked those curtains, they do nothing, she thought. Rolling over in her bed  
  
Angel stared at the clock, 12:10 flashed in red numbers back at her. I suppose I  
  
should get up and do something. Getting up she flung the covers off her and she  
  
heard a crash. Looking around quickly she saw that a picture frame had fallen on  
  
the floor. Picking it up Angel felt tears spring to her eyes. The picture was of her  
  
parents and her on the beach when she was 7. Every since her dad and mom had  
  
been promoted in their job they were hardly ever home, so almost every night she  
  
was alone. The only thing that kept her company was her favorite show, Yu Yu  
  
Hakusho. Her favorite characters were Kurama and Hiei. Kurama because he was  
  
such a gentleman and really cute but also still powerful. Plus you had to love Yoko,  
  
I mean he was a fox. Shoving a very pretty picture out of her head, Angel pulled on  
  
some kaki capris and a black short sleeve shirt.  
  
Slipping on some sandals she decided to see if anyone was home. Sliding down  
  
the banister she walked around downstairs calling her parents and getting no reply.  
  
Gone, not that that surprises me. As she was about to head back up stairs she  
  
noticed the answering machine blinking. Probably mom or dad saying they love me  
  
and are sorry for having to leave me, again. Clicking the button the message  
  
played: "Hey there baby, look I know we didn't come to say bye this morning but we still  
  
love you." Angel rolled her eyes, how did she guess. "We have some bad news, the  
  
boss invited us to come along on a cruise, we will only be gone for about a week.  
  
We love you so much, you know where the money is. See you when we get back."  
  
She heard her dad's voice in the background saying bye. Deleting the message  
  
Angel stormed to the kitchen. A week! In 3 days she turned 17, this was so unfair!!  
  
"No! They can't do this! Not again, they already missed my 13 birthday."  
  
Storming up to her room she began to stuff some things in her duffle bag. Socks, a  
  
few shirts, some jeans and shorts, and other little things she would need. She also  
  
packed her laptop, and binder which had all her Yu Yu Hakusho pictures in it. She  
  
would stay at her friend Sandy's house for the time. If her parents called and she  
  
didn't pick up they might get worried and come home. Wiping tears from her eyes,  
  
she walked out the front door and tucked the keys in her pocket. I could cut though  
  
the forest and get there quicker or take a cab. She opted for the forest since she  
  
wanted to save as much money as possible. Crossing the street she began her  
  
journey though the forest.  
-------------------------------------------------

Back at the house the phone rang, and the answering machine picked up: Honey, honey? It's mom, listen we were just calling to say that our boss got sick and couldn't go so we are coming home early. See you soon, we love you! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think??? This is the first Kurama fic I have ever tried to write, so be nice. I am still working on where the story will actually go but don't worry I shall do my best to not have it suck too much. Review Please!!


	2. Unespected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, but I do own Angel and her parents! (yea me!) Again I wrote this chapter on my own, and hopefully I will get some help on the other chapters

* * *

**Unespected Meeting**

As Angel picked her way through the woods she came upon a small pond with a willow hanging over the water. This was her favorite spot in the whole city. She would come here when ever she could just not take it anymore. It was peaceful and quieting. So deciding she had mertied a rest, Angel ploped down on one of the rocks beside the pond and brought out her Coke can, Doritos, and manga of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Let's see where did I leave off?" She turned through the pages and found her spot. Opening to the page she began to happily munch on her chips. (A/N: The manga is when Yusuke was fighting with Suzaku. She was re-reading it.)  
  
As she slowly finished her chips and the last few drops of Coke, Angel got up, streched, and put her trash away in her bag.

"Man how long have I been sitting here?" The sky was starting to turn a golden red color. _I couldn't have been out here that long. . .could I?_ Slinging her bag over her shoulder she took off at a jog. Sandy's house was a good half hour from her current position. _It will be night by the time I get there, sheese. Did the manga really last that long? No. Then where did the time go?_ "Oh well."  
  
About 20 minutes later Angel was beginning to worry. She should have been able to see some sort of lights by now. Her friends house was in a very bright area. "The street that never sleeps," Sandy had said. But then where are all the lights. _I couldn't have taken a wrong turn. I have been through here loads of times._ At that moment panic started to take hold. Angel picked up the pace and was doon going at a dead run. Her bag floping over her shoulder. All of a sudden she heard something. It sounds like fighting. _Who on earth would be in here except me at this time of night._ Only one thing came to mind - gangs. She did not want to run into them, but that was the only way she knew of how to get through to Sandy's house. _I'll just sneak by them,_ she thought triumphantly.  
  
As she slowed her pace and came closer to the noises, it sounded like it was a small number of people. But the screams didn't sound very human to her. One sounded like someone was trying to talk while gargling water. And the other she couldn't quite place what it sounded like. Though two of the other voices seemed to be arguing about something, but their words were lost in a strangles cry from one of the other people. Angel quietly came upon the fighting and hid behind a bush. She peaked up to see what was going on but found her view was blocked by one of the fighters. His back was to her and he was fairly large so she couldn't see anyone. She was about to move when all of a sudden the ground in front of her exploded and she was thrown to the side about 10 feet from where she was before. Not really thinking about what to do she quickly saw a small group of rocks and crawled behind them, still covering her head. Curling her legs up to her chest she sat there and prayed no one had seen her.  
  
When the fighting seemed to have stoped Angel stayed where she was trying to keep herself from breathing too loud.  
"Well that was fun." Came a voice from one of the gang members.  
"I could have taken em all, cause I am so strong!" Said a deep voice haughtily.  
"Ya right you idiot, I would have to come and save your sorry butt."  
"I could take you down anytime! I just choose not to." Angel could head someone snicker, and another sigh at the comment."  
"You got something to say shrimp?"  
"Nothing that your small mind could comprehend." Said a failiar voice.  
"All right that's it! You are so dead!" Angel heard fast foot falls comming towards the owner of the insult, but suddenly they stopped.  
"Don't try and stop me Ku-"  
"There's someone else here." _Oh crap! They are gonna find me and kill me!_ Hugging her legs even closer to herself, Angel pressed herself as close to the rock as she could go. If she could go into the rock she would. _Maybe since it is kinda dark they won't be able to see me_, she though hopefull. Closing her eyes and burying her head in her arms she waited.  
In about a minute she heard someone walk past where she was hiding. Just keep walking, just keeeeeeeeep walking.  
Angel heard someone walking back towards her, and stop.  
"Hey, did you find someone?"  
"I believe I did. Excuse me, who are you?"  
Angel didn't move. _Maybe they are talking to someone else,_ then she felt a tap on her shoulder, _or not_. Slowly she lifted her head, waiting to see a gun or knife or something pointed at her. But what she saw was not even close.  
"Oh - my - god." A pair of beautiful green eyes were peering at her intently. _K-k-Kurama?!_


	3. Unexplained Events

OMG a new chapter shock of shocks. Yes well you can thank boredom for this chapter. I am sunburnt and can't move alot, so typing is about the only thing I can do without much pain. (stupid football game)

Same stuff I don't own YYH blah, blah, blah

* * *

**Unexplained Events**

Staring at her was none other than Kurama. The same Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, the anime she adored so much._ Did I hit my head and not know I did or something? I mean I am staring at **the** Kurama._ Angel made to say something but all that came out was a squeek and her looking like a fish.

"Have you been harmed?" Kurama asked, his voice sounding concerned.

Angel just shook her head dumbly

_I can't believe it, I won't believe it._ Angel stared wide eyed into the face of one of her favorite characters.

Kurama cocked an elegant eyebrow at the girl sitting in front of him. She seemed in a state of shock, and her eyes held a recognition that unnerved him.

Angel's body did not want to move. _Say something you idiot! He is looking at you like you've gone insane (which I have)._

"H-h-hi."

"Hey Kurama whad'ya find?" Came another voice from somewhere behind Angel

_Omg that's Yusuke's voice!_

Sure enought Yusuke Urameshi came walking around the other side of the rock to stand beside her. Angel just stared wide eyed at him. _I have died and gone to heaven! Kurama and Yusuke, this just couldn't get any better! _Just then Yusuke nelt down, put his hand out and closed Angle's open mouth. She snapped her mouth shut and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. At this Yusuke gave her one of his stupid grins.

"Urameshi what is it?"

"Come and look for yourself moron."

"Fine I will."

And to add to Angel's day in heaven Kuwabara also came around the other side of the rock. (A/N She doesn't like him, but just the fact that he's there. Just to clear that up.)

"Kuwabara?" Angel managed to squeek out.

"You know me. . . I mean of course you know me. Everyone knows the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Angel giggled at this, partly for the way Kuwabara was acting and the other because of the looks Kurama and Yusuke were giving him.

"May I ask something?"

"Of course, if you allow us to ask you something," Kurama politely answered.

"Ok you first then," Angel said smiling.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Angel, nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand to Kurama, who shook it warmly. _I am shaking Kurama's hand!! I shall never wash it again!_

"Now what was your question?"

"Oh ya, um. . I was just wondering if Hiei was here too? I mean since you guys are here."

Kurama began to open his mouth to answer or question her (she was sure it was the latter) when someone else answered for him.

"Hn, I'm here. How do you know me ningen?"

Angel looked up and standing on one fo the branches abover her was none other than Hiei. _O-m-g its Hiei!! Man he is even cuter in real life! _Little did she know that Hiei was using his Jagan to read her mind, he wanted to know how she knew him. But what she was thinking scared him.

"Yes I was wondering that too Angel, how do you know Hiei, in fact how do you know Kuwabara and I?"

_Uh-oh. I can't tell then how I know them, how I know all about their lives and futures._ (A/N: Hiei is still using his Jagan)

"I . . . guessed. He just looked like a Kuwabara." She said holding her hands so they formed a picture frame around his head.

"You lie." Hiei cut in.

"Hey!" Angel said noticing his Jagan glowing. "Stay outta my head," she said grabbing her head, trying to shield it (ya right).

"You know too much ningen."

"Stop calling me that! It's very annoying. I have a name. Angel, A-n-g-e-l.

"Hn." Was his reply as he sat back down on the branch and seemed to go to sleep.

Angel just stuck her tongue out at him, "stupid"

"How did you get out here anyways?" Asked Yusuke.

"Well," she stood up and dusted herself off. "I was on my way to a friends house actually so I cut through the forest, like I always do. But this time you guys were here. Go figure," she said shurgging.

"Hm. . . it seems a bit strange we would not have seen you before, or at least sensed you. We pass by here quite often."

"Well maybe your scanners or senses were outta wack or something, I don't know."

"Ok this has been all fine and dandy but I want to go home. I am starved and I said I would call Keiko, and that was 3 hours ago." Yusuke wined.

"You make go if you wish Yusuke but I think we should take her to see Koenma. He may want a word with her."

"Koenma! Like as in the toddler that can change into a teenager Koenma?! Cool!" Angel said happily.

"Yes one in the same. Now I think you should go back to your house and wait there till morning and one of us will come and fetch you." Kurama said to her.

"Aw can't we go now?"

"I don't think it would be wise to wake him up at this hour."

Angel laughed and said quietly, "Oh ya the baby needs his rest."

Obviously it wasn't quiet enought because Yusuke started laughing and smiling at Angel. And much to Angel's delight she saw Kurama smiling slightly.

"Oh fine fine, I'll go home."

"I'll walk with you, these forests are full of rogue demons at night." _Oh that's nice to know, I could have been attacked and killed any of the times I know passing thought here._

* * *

Their trip back to Angel's house was relitavely quiet. Angel was lost in her happy place and Kurama was wondering about the strange girl walking beside him. _She certainly knows of who we are, that much is clear. And I agree with Hiei when he said she was lying. She was hiding something from us. Her heart rate increased when I asked how she knew Kuwabara and myself._

"Its just up ahead," Angels voice brought Kurama out of his thoughts. Nodding he followed her.

"If you want to get a drink or something you can my parents won't mind, there never home anyways. And what should I-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Kurama lifted his head to look at her. Angel was staring wide eyed at a lot in front of her and trembling.

"Angel is something the matter?"

"M-my house. . .its-its gone!"

* * *

What happened to Angels house? DUN DUN DUN!!! Her world is going to be turned upside down. Well I hope you liked that chapter. It is late and I am tired and burns so good night for now. Please review! And if you want to help me eith my story e-mail or IM. I am always open to ideas! Thanx again for reading.


	4. To Much To Take

I don't own any YYH peoples, thank you

* * *

"Angel is something the matter?"

"M-my house. . .its-its gone!"

Kurama looked at the vacant lot that Angel was staring wide eyed at. Walking over to it Kurama looked closly at the ground to see if he could detect anything unusual about the ground. The grass was not pressed down or even colored as if a house had been there, nor were there any foot prints to suggest some foul play. This was very strange indeed. He continued to walk around the lot and stop to inspect something every now and then.

Angel however was having a nervous breakdown. _How could someone move a house! I only left here not more than a few hours ago, how could this have happened? _She felt tears beginning to prick the sides of her eyes. _I left to spite my parents and now everything is gone. What have I done? _None of it made sense. Even of someone had had her house moved or demolished the grass should be flat and yellowish, not tall and green. Suddenly Angel was hit with a wave of regrets about what she had done. If she had waitied for her parents to come home this might not have heppened. If she had just asked Sandy to come over to her house and stay with her she wouldn't be standing in a vacant lot. _If_. . .so many possibilities buzzed around her mind. She couldn't take it.

As the tears began to pour down her face Angel turn and ran back into the forest.

Kurama was just standing up from the far corner of the lot when he turned to see Angel fleeing back into the forest. _Didn't we say the forest was dangerous! She could be attacked. _So Kurama bolted after her using his demon speed to catch up. _She runs fast for a human I'll give her that_, he thought grimly. Reaching out with his powers Kurama's senses told him she was not 30 feet in front of him. Putting on an extra bust of speed he started to catch up to the crying girl. He could tell she was tiring, for it became easier to cover ground to get to her. Finally he was 3 feet in back of her.

Jumping into the trees Kurama jumped from branch to branch before finally jumping down right in front of Angel and having her run right into him. Bracing himself he caught her in his arms and had to swing her around in a circle or else he would have been bowled over she was moving so fast.

"Angel. . .Angel!" Kurama was having to struggle to keep a hold on the girl because she was squirming to get away from him. "Angel please, its me. Calm down."

"Calm down!" Angel shouted between crying and trying to catch her breath. "My house just disappeared, my parents are gone, everything I know is gone and you want me to calm down! Let me go!" She tried to wiggle away again but Kurama held her fast.

"Alright, I'm sorry, prehaps calm down was the wrong choice of words but you can't just go running off like that in these woods. You may have been attacked."

"I. . my. ." She couldn't complete her sentence because her emotions were overpowering. Angel stopped trying to get away and just clung to Kurama like her life depended on it. In turn Kurama hugged her close, whispering reassuring words in her ears and stroking her hair. _I couldn't imagine losing my mother_, Kurama thought. "Don't worry Angel, I will watch over you from now on, don't worry", he whispered in her ear.

As her crying and hicuping subsided Kurama looked down to see she had fallen alseep. _I will take her to Genkai's house for tonight and watch over her, she will be safe there. _So picking up the sleeping girl Kurama took to the trees and began to make his way towards the psychic's house.

* * *

Phew! I am soooo sorry for not updating in like. . forever. I kinda forgot about this story and I still haven't thought of a good plot for it either. But I hope you like this new chapter. -v Also if you have any ideas for this story feel free to give me some suggestions. Arigato! 


End file.
